Purple Butterfly on Your Left Shoulder
by BigMouth12349
Summary: Rin didn't expect any thing interesting to happen at the party, but when she meets a strange boy, will she fall in love, or will old memories resurface?  LenxRin, minor LukaxMiku.


**Don't you love how I say "I think I should cut back on collabs," and then I start a new one? This one has actually been in the works for awhile, so... -sticks out tongue-. This is a collab with Reivi Kiizhu. I'm writing as Rin, and she's writing as Len. I write as Rin a lot, don't I? Well, it's not all the time... ANYWAYS. Find her side here: http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6977123/1/Purple_Butterfly_on_Your_Right_Shoulder (without spaces).**

"Rin? Are you totally sure about this?" I turned to Miku, who was looking around the place a bit fearfully. She had a fear of needles. I felt a bit bad dragging her here, but she wasn't the one who was going to get stuck with them!

"Yeah." No. "I'm sick of getting the kids menu at restaurants." Okay, that was an exaggeration. They had stopped that around eighteen or so. But still, people asked me what high school I went to. I was twenty as of two days ago, and sick of it. If I did this, people would know that I was at least twenty.

"Still... a tattoo... won't it hurt?" I smiled at Miku.

"Maybe. But it'll be worth it." I turned to the man at the counter, this big biker guy with lots of tattoos. I had thought a lot about what I wanted. I wanted something small, that could be covered or shown easily. "I want a purple butterfly tattoo." I turned around and pointed at the back of my right shoulder. "Here." I wore plenty of shirts that would show it, but it could also be covered when I went back home, since there was no waayyy my parents would approve. That's why I had to wait.

"Okay," the guy at the counter said, "But aren't you a little young to be getting a tattoo." I groaned. See, this was exactly what I was talking about! Just because I had a childish face and the chest of a ten-year-old didn't mean that I couldn't look my age, dammit!

"I'm twenty!" I smacked my license down on the counter angrily. The guy looked from my license to me before shrugging.

"Okay, let's get to work."

I didn't even scream once, even though it hurt like hell. Miku kept squealing and closing her eyes, like they were shooting ink into her and not me. I was hoping to get moral support from her, but instead she just made me feel like I needed to be brave. Either way, it worked to keep me from looking like a total baby, so that was something.

I walked out of the tattoo parlour feeling pretty confidant about myself. As soon as Miku and I got back to our dorm room, I rushed to the mirror to look at the tattoo. "Ah! It looks so cool!" The skin was a little red, but it looked like it would fade. I had heard that redness from tattoos could last up to two weeks, but this didn't look like it would last more than two hours. Either I was lucky, or it was worse than it looked.

"You're braver than I am." Miku flopped onto her bed. We'd been friends since grade school, went to the same high school, and have been roommates since freshman year at college. Although she could be a drama queen sometimes, I loved her like a sister.

"I may be brave, but there's still one thing that scares the hell out of me." We looked at eachother.

"Finals?"

"Finals." Miku sat up, playing with one of her long teal pigtails absently.

"We should probably start studying." I groaned, but nodded.

"Let the torture begin."

_"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"_

_"Oh, I was just thinking... About..."_

_"Him?"_

_"Yeah. Do you think Rin will ever be the same again?"_

_"Of course. She's young, they forget things like this when they're young."_

_"Still, though... They were so close... She keeps asking us when he's going to come back. I don't know what to say."_

_"Sweetie..."_

_"Well, how could I tell her? How could we tell her that her twin brother's been abducted, and we'll probably never see him again?"_

_"Honey... I'm sure Rin..."_

"Rin? Rin? Riiinnnnny-chaaaan!" I groaned as someone poked my head. I sat up groggily, wondering why my neck hurt so bad.

"B-Br..." I trailed off. What had I been thinking about?

"Rin, are you alright? Hey... You're crying..." Miku looked at me with alarm. Frowning, I touched my cheeks, realizing there were tears rolling down them.

"What happened?" I looked around our dorm room, wincing. I was sitting at my desk.

"I went down to the cafeteria to get us some food. I came back up and you were asleep. I knew you hated studying, but..." I had to laugh a little at the scared expression on Miku's face.

"I wasn't crying about studying! It was a dream I was having..." I stood, stretching. We must have been studying for hours. My bones felt stiff; I bent in all sorts of directions in an attempt to get all the kinks out.

"What was the dream about?" Miku sat down on her bed, setting the tray of food she had been carrying on her nightstand. I sat on my own bed, taking some of the food.

"It was about, um..." I scratched my head, frowning. "You know, I already kind of forgot. I remember my parents talking, and me standing outside their door, but I don't remember what they were talking about." I shrugged, digging into the food. You know that you're hungry when even cafeteria food tastes good!

"Maybe it's a repressed memory." Miku looked thoughtful. She was majoring in Psychology, so this sort of thing was right up her ally. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, though.

"Or maybe it's just the stress of exams getting to me." I flopped face-first into my pillow, groaning. "I swear, if I study one more second, my brain might explode."

Miku giggled. "Well, let's break for the night. You know, Kaito's throwing a party. We should go." I looked over at her.

"But I thought you didn't like Kaito, ever since he started dating Meiko." Miku used to have a crush on Kaito, and I could see why. He was a really sweet guy, but he did not have the best choice in woman. I mean, seriously, Meiko? She was the biggest slut I knew, and that was saying something.

Miku flushed like she was embarrassed by something. "I've gotten over him." Something about the way she said that sounded odd. "So, do you want to go, or what?"

I shrugged. "At least I won't be able to mistaken for a child!" I craned my neck to look at my new tattoo.

A few showers and a wardrobe change later, and we were on our way to the party. Miku looked perfect as always, wearing this teal shirt that hugged her curves perfectly and a black skirt that managed to not look slutty despite it's shortness, paired with black boots. I knew I must have looked stupid next to her, wearing a black tank top that allowed me to show off my tattoo paired with dark blue skinny jeans and black heels. I figured the heels would add a few inches and make me seem a bit more mature, but I was still no match for Miku.

We walked over to Kaito's house. He graduated last year, and since his parents were filthy rich, they bought him a large house to live in. I didn't think they knew that Meiko lived with him, but whatever. When we walked inside, rave-like music blasted out in a wave, accompanied by the chatter that you normally hear in parties like that. Miku and I made our way inside.

"Let's dance," I yelled, pulling Miku into the group of people that were jumping up and down to the music. Miku laughed and followed willingly, and soon we were just two more members of the crowd.

Quite a few songs later, I stopped dancing. "Hey, Miku, let's take a-" I noticed that she wasn't next to me anymore. I remembered her saying she was going to the bathroom, but that was awhile ago. Frowning, I went to go look for her.

"Miku? Miku? Where-" I stopped when I bumped into someone, causing their drink to drop from their hands. "Oh!" I rushed to get some paper towel. The guy I bumped into took some, and we both bent down. "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay, just let me..." We were both bending down now, trying to mop up the spilt drink before anyone could step in it.

"No, it's my fault, I'll-" For the first time, I looked up into the face of the boy. My words ran dry in my throat as I stared. Not just because he was attractive, even though he was. The reason I paused is because I thought I was looking into a mirror.

I was face-to-face with a boy who looked exactly like me.

**Haha! Cliff-hanger-ish, much? Um... make sure you read the other side and review, yes?**


End file.
